the lost that never really healed
by aoikikuhime
Summary: Karin finally show us her Soul Reaper powers right after Ichigo left. and went to the Soul Society for protection and training.
1. the truth

The lost that never really healed

(discramer: I don't own bleach. If I did Ulquiorra would live.)

Karin "talking" normally  
'thoughts'  
"'talking"' yelling or shouting or screaming or crying or etc.  
("talking to her Zanpokto")

Chapter: one

The information you need to know:

*Ichigo and his friends never came back assumed k.i.a. or m.i.a.

*The winter battle never happen.

*Karin found out her father was a soul reaper.

*Karin, her sister (Yuzu), and father moved to the Soul Soceity for protection because karin power were showing up after Ichigo left. 

-Now let's start-  
Hello I am Karin Kurosaki, I am the older sister in my household. And it been two months since Ichigo disappear along with Orihime Inoue, Chad, Uruyuu, Rukia, and Renji. And a month after that I started have bad things happen to your house, yard, myself, and family. I almost fried my dad with lightning (yes lightning it came out of my hands.)

Then two days after that the hollows started coming after me that when I found out my dad was a Soul Reaper. 

He had to do some thing before we were hurt by one of the attacks. So he contacted the Soul Society and ask 'if we could come there to be protected and train are selfs. They only had one condition that if Isshin became a captain and took over Aizen place'.  
And we could come to The Soul Society. I could train to become a Soul Reaper. He said 'Yes he would do it.' I started training to become a Soul Reaper.  
Which was to easy part I past was flying colors. 

••••Class grades••••  
Kenjutsu (sword fighting): A-  
Kido: A  
Shido (hand to hand fighting): A+  
flash step: A+

But all in all the top student in the class help other when they had a hard time with something . An excellent, outstanding student. Her energy is off the chart she is usely hinding it, so if you do think she has very little you are wrong. And never ever get her angry she can and will kill you. She has are ready release her zanpokto in shi kai form. But her is different she has two different shi kai forms. One is of Wind and the other is of lightning. Her Zanpokto is two sword. Which have to different name to them (unbelieve right this has never happen before to have two different Zanpokto name is unthinkable but she has them. If I am brave enough to said she might replace are head captain if need be.)

And what ever you do never diss Ichigo Kurosaki you will die a slow and painful death. She still has the pain of losing her brother and might be awhile before she get over it. 

-Hollow training-

We were supppose to train with fake hollows today but some thing when wrong. I knew that they were in trouble but I could not be in more than one place at a time but they could came to me because my spiritual power are off the chart for an plain Soul reaper. I have to said think before you act because I did not and I have no plan. And little time to think but I did have a clue how to stop them and kill them. But with out the pre-planning to much could go wrong I have to make sure everything go right to be able to do this. 


	2. Chapter 2

The lost that never really healed

(disclaimer: I don't own bleach. If I did Ulquiorra would live.)

Karin "talking" normally  
'thoughts'  
"'talking"' yelling or shouting or screaming or crying or etc.  
("talking to her Zanpokto")  
_past memories_  
_^future memories^_  
-recap-

-Hollow training-

We were suppose to train with fake hollows today but some thing when wrong. I knew that they were in trouble but I could not be in more than one place at a time but they could come to me because my spiritual powers are off the chart for an plain Soul reaper. I have to say think before you act because I did not and I have no plan.

And little time to think but I did have a clue how to stop them and kill them. But with out the pre-planning to much could go wrong I have to make sure everything go right to be able to do this.

Chapter Two

'Why? me?' I asked myself again and again. Why does everyone dependent on me why not some else it's not fair. If I mess up then I would be killing live in the act. And that scare me to death I don't want that to happen.

I remember when I first came to the Soul Society.

_We (me, Yuzu, and our father) came though a portal into the Soul Society. Their was a gathering of people to welcome my father back, but for us nothing we were tossed to the side lines and out of the way._

But that did not last long because Yuzu jump at me and pushed to the ground before the lightning hit the ground were I was standing.

Meaning that I would of been dead if it would of hit me. I told Yuzu, "Thank you sister."

Everyone was staring at me and Yuzu as if we just did some against the law. Well I hoped we did not. I notice a storm coming and I know who it's after (well want to guess) me!

They started saying stuff like this, "what happening it has never stormed in the Soul Society before so why now?"  
"It's because of me it's been doing this for awhile now and I don't know why?" I say.  
The head-captain spoke, "I see why you want her here it is because her spiritual pressure off the chart she might become the next head-captain, Kurosaki. But she still to be train and I will leave that to the academy. Is that okay with you Kurosaki?"  
"Why do you ask I fine with it. She can't get special treatment just because she has alot if spiritual pressure she will do fine."  
I look at my father and just hearing those words made me hurt but the look on his face told me he was sorry.  
Right after they finished they took me straight to the academy for Soul Reaper in-training. They enrolled me in the first year class but told the teacher to see if I can be skip up class if my ability were good enough.  
I came to my first that same day. But before in entering my class I hid most of my spiritual pressure then walked in.  
After that never really saw my father again he has to much work to do. On my first day training was kido and zanjutsu (sword fighting) which I did very good in, too. But the other girl in my class thought I was a good-y good-y two shoe.

-A week later-  
Then I shows them by taking one out. And that didn't go well because they all ganged up on me. Some of them had got their Zanpokto too, so it was not a fair fight but then my Zanpokto started talking to me and it surprised me.

('Hello Karin, are you ready to hear my name or are you ready to be beaten up by them.')  
I thought about and then said 'I want to hear your name but u don't think I am ready too. I need to get more control before I call you out now.'  
('No you are ready you just need to stop putting your self down your emotion control me. Karin and confusion or putting yourself down weakling me more so stop it you are strong. You can do this.')  
'Okay so what is your name then?'  
('My name is Phoenixtora: Narika Tyka Hoshiko- first form:  
Rain under heaven,  
Shoot under the sky,  
Divide the land and water,  
That sat us apart,  
Show us your real form.  
Second form- Phoenixtora: Bloom and Blossom.')

I can't be in my thoughts when I am fighting a hollow. 'Hey Phoenixtora what should I do?'  
(' well you need to get in an environment that you know so we have advange.')

I ran to the only place that I knew that would do. When I turned the hollows were there.

_______________________________

Who should Karin paired with:  
•Hitsugaya Toushirou  
•Byakuya Kuchiki  
•Ukitaki Jushiro  
•Renji Abarai  
•Urahara Kisuke

And when finish the academy where should she be put, which division?  
13th  
12th  
11th  
10th  
9th  
8th  
7th  
6th  
5th  
4th  
3rd  
2nd  
1st

Then should she be put in a seat in that division? Yes or no? If yes then which one.  
1(captain)  
2 (Lt.)  
3-though-10

Please vote need an idea please..


	3. Chapter 3

the lost that never really healed

(discramer: I don't own bleach. If I did Ulquiorra would live.)

Karin "talking" normally  
'thoughts'  
"'talking"' yelling or shouting or screaming or crying or etc.  
("talking to her Zanpokto")  
past memorys  
^future memorys^

-recap-

I can't be in my thoughts when I am fighting a hollow. 'hey Phoenixtora what should I do?'

(' well you need to get in an evironment that you know so we have advange.')

I ran to the only place that I knew that would do. When I turned the hollows were there.

Chapter three

'What should I do Phoenixtora I don't know what to do, I have no real battle with hollows ever and their more that one here.' I thought.

('Stay clam Karin think about the situation before you loses your head and die.')

'Okay then what should I do then?' I ask her.

('First you need started saying my cantation to release my second form in shi kai. Then make it storm and suck up the hollows.')

'Fine then and thanks' I told her.

I started the cantation to release my true form shi kai form: "Phoenixtora- Narika Tyka Hoshiko- first form-  
Rain under the heavens, Shoot through the sky, Divide the land and water, That sat us apart, Show us your real form- Phoenixtora- Bloom and Blossom."  
Right after I said that the storm was created and started, becoming more powerful.

My shi kai is wind and lightning that is useful to create a storm. The storm makes my shi kai more powerful because of the wind strengthing my lightning.

Then my power was strength I turn to the hollows and started hitting them with my lightning which was easy they just was standing there.

Which makes me wander who sent them here because that did not come their self some one us was behind this, 'but who is the question isn't it?'

I finally kill the last hollow, and I was going to head back but I found my self to tired to move one inch. 'Damn I use too much energy,' I thought right before I past out.

-Weird dream begins-  
"'Karin wake up you need to wake up before an hollow comes around and kill us please and get to a safe place."' Phoenixtora yell.  
-End-  
I wake up only because I wanted to see my dad again and would not I would not if I died. I come to my senses just to see a hollow standing right in front of about to kill me. I wait for him to kill but if never came.

I open my eyes to see some one standing in front of me blocking the attack for me.

_______________________________

Yeah... Yeah I know cliffhanger but I won't be able to update till Monday. But I promise it will be longer than this chapter.

Who should Karin paired with:  
•Hitsugaya Toushirou- 0  
•Byakuya Kuchiki- 0  
•Ukitaki Jushiro- 0  
•Renji Abarai- 1  
•Urahara Kisuke- 0

And when finish the academy where should she be put, which division?  
13th- 0  
12th- 0  
11th- 0  
10th- 0  
9th- 0  
8th- 1  
7th- 0

5th- 0

6th- 0  
4th- 0

3rd- 0  
2nd- 0  
1st- 0

Then should she be put in a seat in that division? Yes or no? If yes then which one.  
1(captain)  
2 (Lt.)  
3-though-10

Please vote need an idea please 


	4. Author's Note

Sorry I can update this week because I have some test I have to take and I have to study for them to pass. any way i still idea's for my story please..


	5. chapter four

The lost that never really healed

(disclaimer: I don't own bleach. If I did Ulquiorra would live.)

Karin "talking" normally  
'thoughts'  
"'talking"' yelling or shouting or screaming or crying or etc.  
("talking to her Zanpokto")  
_past memories  
^future memories^_

-recap-

-Weird dream begins-  
"'Karin wake up you need to wake up before an hollow comes around  
and kill us please and get to a safe place."' Phoenixtora yell.  
-End-

I wake up only because I wanted to see my dad again and I  
would not if I died. I come to my senses just to see a hollow  
standing right in front of about to kill me. I wait for him to kill me  
but it never came.

I open my eyes to see some one standing in front of me  
blocking the attack for me.

Chapter Four

I look clearly at the person, at first I thought it was Ichigo but  
when she turned around it is the lieutenant of the 10th division,  
Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto why are you here. And thank you lieutenant. For  
saving me." I told her.

"Hello Kurosaki just call me Rangiku." she told me.

"Okay but you have to call me Karin then." I say.

"Okay Karin where are the rest of the hollows?" Rangiku asked.

"Well I dealt with them Rangiku and I used to much spiritual  
energy and I pass out and you save me." I say. "Thanks Rangiku, but I  
want to help but, I don't have any spiritual energy left to use can  
you give me some of your please?"

"Why?" RanRan (nick name for Rangiku) said.

"Because all those hollows were just one who split itself  
into many with just some of it power and now it is not. So it more  
powerful and you're going to need my help RanRan," I said.

"Okay then come here," RanRan said.

I walked over to her and she started pushing her spiritual  
energy into me. Which made me a little light headed but just only for  
a minute.

I told her, "Thanks again RanRan."

RanRan was starting to say, "Well hurry up already Karin, the  
hollow ready to attack-"  
She was about to say something else but the hollow attack us  
and she block it with her sword.  
But like I told her it is too strong for us to handle with me too  
low on spiritual energy.

I went to attack it but it got out of the way in time. So I used  
my real zanpokto form/power.

I said, "Shine brightly with no illusions: Mayumi Pheonixtora."

I watch as by zanpokto disappear in the wind and the enemy  
stop in it tracks.

I look at RanRan who was watching me closely. I said to RanRan,  
"Please hurry RanRan I can't hold the hollow there long" but with that  
said my control was slipping fast. The hollow will is very strong and  
with my energy as low as it is I am surprise that I took control of it.

But she didn't know that I was losing control fast so she  
took her sweet time and I felt some thing wet come out my nose and my  
ears. Then I lost all the control I had over it and I fell to the  
ground.

I watched as RanRan got sliced over and over again by the  
hollow and I could not do a thing to help her. And before the hollow  
finished her off. Her captain, the 10th captain, captain Hitsugaya  
Toushirou saved her. 'By all chances why does this happen to me,' I  
thought right before I fell unconscious.

---Back in the Soul Society in the Fourth Division---

"But captain I did protect her like you asked me to it not my  
fault that she got injured because a hollow attack her Toushirou. It  
all in the job are line of work." RanRan said.

"Yes I know Rangiku but you had a chances to kill the hollow and you  
didn't and Karin-san paid for it. You need to think about other  
Rangiku and not only yourself." Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou said.

"But I'm fine please just stop fighting please." I said.

They were surprise to see me wake. There was a knock at the door. It  
open and the person walked in and stop at the end of my bed.  
___________________________________________________________

Sorry I did not update sooner but I finally did that all at matter  
right?

Who should Karin paired with:  
•Hitsugaya Toushirou- 2  
•Byakuya Kuchiki- 2  
•Ukitaki Jushiro- 0  
•Renji Abarai- 2  
•Urahara Kisuke- 1

And when finish the academy where should she be put, which division?  
13th- 0  
12th- 0  
11th- 0  
10th- 2  
9th- 1  
8th- 1  
7th- 1  
6th- 0  
5th- 0  
4th- 0  
3rd- 1  
2nd- 1  
1st- 1

Then should she be put in a seat in that division? Yes or no? If yes  
then which one.  
1(captain)- 1  
2 (Lt.)- 1  
3-through-10- 3  
11 through 20- 0

Please vote need ideas. If you want me to keep at this story please  
get me some ideas to keep the story going


	6. capter five

The lost that never really healed

(disclaimer: I don't own bleach. If I did Ulquiorra would live.)

Karin "talking" normally  
'thoughts'  
"'talking"' yelling or shouting or screaming or crying or etc.  
("talking to her Zanpokto")  
_past memories  
^future memories^_

-recap-

"Yes I know Rangiku but you had a chances to kill the hollow  
and you didn't and Karin-san paid for it. You need to think about  
other Rangiku and not only yourself." Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou said.

"But I'm fine please just stop fighting please." I said.

They were surprise to see me wake. There was a knock at the door.  
It open and the person walked in and stop at the end of my bed.

Chapter Five

I watched as The Head Captain Yamamoto, walked in my room to my  
bed side.

He started to say, "I am sorry but your family has gone  
missing and no it not Ichigo, he is already missing. I mean Yuzu your  
twin sister and Isshin your father. Well your father's body has been  
recovered but Yuzu was kidnapped by hollows."

"WHAT! How could this happen. Yuzu, Isshin, and Ichigo I an  
sorry I could not protect you, it is all my fault. Sakura! Kimi! Get  
your a**es down here now before I come and get you," I yelled.

000000  
00000  
0000  
000  
00  
0 I waited for  
00 Sakura & Kimi  
000

0000  
00000  
000000

I waited a little bit before, they showed up right  
in front of Hitsugaya, RanRan, Byakuya, Yamamoto, and Unohana. The  
white hair girl is (Sakura) who as pink eyes and the blue colored hair  
girl (Kimi) who as green eyes and their height which is the same is  
5'7". (a/n: both their last names are Kuchiki.)

"Yes Karin-san," they both said.

"Where were you when Yuzu was kidnapped and my father Isshin  
was killed?" I asked them.

"We were called back to give a report were sorry but when we  
tried to come back but someone was blocking us, so we could not get  
here." Kimi stated.

"Will it's okay but you both are going to help me get my sister  
back no matter what right?" I say.

"Yes we promised to protect you both and we are not going to  
fail now, he would never trust us again or get over it if he lost both  
of you." Sakura reply.

Yamamoto asked me nicely. "Kurosaki who are these girls and why  
do they have to protect you?"

"Well head captain these two are Kuchiki Kimi who has the  
blue hair and green eyes and Kuchiki Sakura is the one who has the  
white hair and pink eyes. They are assigned to protect the only two  
twin daughter of the Soul King." I stated.

"When did the Soul King adopted you and Yuzu, Karin?" Captain  
Hitsugaya asked.

"Well it was right after Ichigo when to the Soul Society for the  
first time. He sent these two right here to bring us (me & Yuzu) to  
his palace. He adopted us into his family and give us some powers  
which you know. But Yuzu's power I tried to keep a secret from  
everyone. She has the power to see into the future, past, and present.  
Which ever is needed. Sakura and Kimi are part of the royal guard who  
protect the royal family. They are eight including Sakura and Kimi.  
The other who are Baigen, Tsubaki, Shun'ou, Lily, Hinagiku, and Ayame.  
Every family member get two guards to protect them but since me and  
Yuzu stay together we only get two. It was about four years ago this  
summer. But we did not start training till last year when a hollow  
attacked me and I was saved by Captain Hitsugaya. From then on I was  
trained by Sakura and Kimi in Hohou ( flash step), Zanjutsu (sword  
training), Kido (demon magic), Hakido (hand to hand training)." I  
answered.

000000  
00000  
0000  
000

00  
0 They are all  
00 surprised  
000  
0000  
00000  
000000

"Why should we rescue your sister Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"Because we will be rescuing every one who was rescuing Orihime  
Inoue. And because my sister hold half of the key get to the royal  
palace. And I have to other half. And not only that if the Soul King  
knew of this. He would order you to do it." I reply.

000000  
00000  
0000  
000  
00  
0 Me waiting  
00 again  
000  
0000  
00000  
000000

I waited in silent till I asked the question that would be  
playing in their hand for awhile. "So are you in or out? Either way I  
am still going with or without you to Hueco Mundo. Don't answers now  
think about it then give me your answer tomorrow," I say.

Cliff hanger I know. Sorry.  
Should i give her help in Hueco Mundo if yes then who should come to  
her.

Who should Karin paired with:  
•Hitsugaya Toushirou- 3  
•Byakuya Kuchiki- 2  
•Ukitaki Jushiro- 0  
•Renji Abarai- 3  
•Urahara Kisuke- 1

And when finish the academy where should she be put, which division?  
13th- 0  
12th- 0  
11th- 0  
10th- 2  
9th- 2  
8th- 1  
7th- 1  
6th- 0  
5th- 0  
4th- 0  
3rd- 1  
2nd- 1  
1st- 1

Then should she be put in a seat in that division? Yes or no? If yes  
then which one.  
1(captain)- 2  
2 (Lt.)- 1  
3-through-10- 3  
11 through 20- 0

Please vote need ideas. If you want me to keep at this story please  
get me some ideas to keep the story going


End file.
